Separatist Droid Army (Legends)/Bio
The Separatist Droid Army, or the 'Droid Army '''is the primary fighting force of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. It was formed by the collective private armies of many trade guilds and corporations to the cause of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The droid army under General Grievous would have been nearly unstoppable by the smaller Republic forces and Jedi. But the tides of war soon changed when the republic created the Grand army to counter them. The droid army consisted mainly of B1 droids used as cannon fodder and the slightly superior B2 droids. The rest of the army is composed of support droids, weapon platforms, droid starfighters and the rare BX-series commando droids and even the Jedi-killing IG-100 MagnaGuard droids. __TOC__ Battle vs. Covenant Empire (by Thundrtri) ''5 days out from Reach's atmoshpere The first of two Lucrehulk battleship's command bridge The vicious cyborg Grievous paced back and forth looking along the broad windows into the galaxy. The ship and its fleet was just a few thousand miles from the droid army's goal: Reach. A planet covered in vast mountains, green hills, rivers, deserts and forests. Its terrain varied greatly and its resources varied even greater. The Seperatist war machine would steamroll over any and all resistance and purge Reach's resources. Then, they would leave, with nothing but a scarred and drained planet behind them. They had the troops, the weapons, the ships, the army. Everything the CIS army needed to reap the rewards of Reach was there. Yet somehow, there was doubt in Grievous's dark and clouded mind. There was doubt, doubt that suggested the CIS might...somehow, lose. But nonetheless, they forged onward. Passing through space's darkest corners to find this planet. "General, an unidentified object is approximately a seven miles from the starboard side," One of the pilot droids said, pointing to the radar on the control panel of the ship. Grievous craned his neck forward and glared at the radar. A green dot flashed on the radar's screen. Then 2. Then 3. Within a matter of seconds there were nearly two-dozen flashing dots in the 7 mile range on the radar. "So Reach finally detects us. Send in the fighters." "How many sir?" "Thirty, half and half of each type," Grievous growled. He let out a weak cough and walked over to the holo-table. Pressing a series of buttons on the control panel. The blue 3-D image of Count Dooku appeared on the table. "Dooku, we have detected a small fleet of ships seven miles off our starboard side. I'm sending in the fighters." "Very well," Dooku's image replied. The holo-board flickered off and Grievous stalked out of the bridge through a pair of sliding doors and went to the air hanger. 12 Tri-Fighter droids and 12 Vulture droids soared from the hangar hatch on the command Lucrehulk ship. Engines roaring and blood red droid-eyes viciously awake. TBC Expert's Opinion TBD To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios